Living on a Prayer
by athrunzala
Summary: One shot. Ishida never thought that people could love him... WARNING: Shounen ai


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Never have, never will.

Warning: Shounen-ai ahead. Additionally, for all the readers, Ishida's first name was used for the purpose of descriptive paragraphing only.

Living on a Prayer

By: athrunzala

"But… WHY!?"

The shout was loud and it was as though anybody within a three mile radius could have heard it. However, the person dressed in white could have really cared less. He was more focused on the man wearing black.

"Just shut up. You hurt him, didn't you, you worthless scum!" The man flung his captive into the opposite wall in the alley, knocking the man out. He then turned to the other man in the alley. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. He's not dead is he?" He motioned towards the unconscious thug in the alley.

"What? Oh…That guy? Yeah. He'll be fine. I was worried about you." He then leaned towards the man in white and hugged him. "Let's go home."

One day earlier

"But… What if Inoue-san sees us? What will you tell her then? Have you thought about that, you dolt?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Not really, no. But if she sees us, I think she'll understand. Besides that, we're at my house." He then looked back at the other. "Now, where were we?" As he leaned in, the other's facial expression softened.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to be doing this? We technically aren't even supposed to be hanging out together."

"Ishida, just shut up."

"But, Kurosaki, I…." The Quincy was silenced when Ichigo's lips met his. _"Is this really happening? Is he actually choosing me?"_

One day earlier

"You stupid fool! How could you let this happen?" The argument was always the same. Ichigo would do something, the tiniest thing wrong, and Uryuu would yell at him. It never failed. "You let them get away! You are so fucking stupid! How the hell could you let them…"

"They had nothing to with it, Ishida!" And, as always, Ichigo would argue right back. "There are just some things that I have to do. I'll see you tomorrow night." And the Orange haired youth jumped up into the air, vanishing from sight.

The Quincy pushed his glasses up to the proper position on his face and turned around. "Yeah. See you then.

The next day passed without incident. The two went to class, and went to their respective houses. It was when Uryuu showed up at Ichigo's house that things began to get weird.

Time before kiss: 3 hours, 26 Minutes

The doorbell rang for what seemed like an eternity. When it was finally answered, it was not by Ichigo, but his father. "Hello there. Who are you? No we don't want any. Thank you. Goodbye." Luckily the substitute Shinigami came down the stairs just as his father was about to close the door. "Dad, you are really getting on my nerves. Let him in!" And he kicked the doctor in the middle of his back, sending him to the ground, where he lay until Ishida had passed by. "Never thought that I would have to thank you for something, Kurosaki."

"Whatever. You want some dinner?"

"Sure, as long as you didn't cook."

"Nope. You honestly think that Yuzu would let me cook anything other than a piece of toast?"

"I didn't think so."

"Alright. Anyways, she's the best cook I've ever met."

The two then sat down at the table in the Kurosaki's dining room, where they ate the delicious dinner that Yuzu had prepared. "ICHIGO!"

When the two turned to see Isshin standing in the doorway, a huge bruise covering his face, they couldn't help but laugh.

Time before kiss: 2 hours, 45 minutes

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Well, if numb nuts over here had only warned me ahead of time that you were his friend and were coming over, then I would have been a little more receptive to you."

"Watch it, old man. You aren't getting any younger, you know. Let's go, Uryuu."

"What have I said about that?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Ishida, let's scram."

"Huh? Why?"

"If we don't, he'll think up some hair-brained scheme that we "just have to" take part in. So if we leave while Yuzu and Karin have him distracted, we can easily get away."

"Ah. Good point. Lead the way."

"Dad, don't wait up for me. I'll let myself in." And the two left the house.

Time before kiss: 1 hour, 30 minutes

"That had to be the worst film ever! The acting was horrid, and it seemed like something smelled of fish!"

"Something did smell of fish. We walked right past them in on the way to the theatre!"

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot about them…"

"Whatever. Just get us in the house. It looks like it's about to…"

Before he could say "rain", it did. The two hurried inside and shut the door almost as fast as Ichigo could get the key into and out of the lock. Slouching down behind it, the two students shared a brief laugh before going to change into dry clothes.

After showering the two boys sat in Ichigo's room, talking about life, the world, and everything related to it. It was during this that Ichigo began moving closer to the Quincy.

Time before kiss: 5 minutes

It was during this that the orange haired youth got out of the chair he was sitting in and joined his companion on the bed. "It sure is pouring out there."

Ishida looked at his class mate. _"My god… he really is good looking… Inoue-san was right…"_ It was during this that Ichigo placed his hand on his friend's.

Time to kiss: 30 seconds

"Ichigo… I…" but the young man was silenced when his friend's lips met his. _"Is this really happening? Is he really choosing _me_?"_ The dark haired youth looked at his friend. "But, what is Inoue-san sees us?"

"Then let her watch. We're at my house anyways." The orange haired boy then leaned closer and caught his friend in a passionate kiss. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, Ishida looked at his friend, who was now his lover, laid his head down on the pillow next to him, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the door…

"OH, Mother! What have I done wrong? Why did our son turn out like this?"

"_Your_ son?! My son is in there as well!"

"Well, Ryuken, we may as well make the best of this."

"Right, you want to go to the bar?"

"Right behind you."

FIN

A.n./ - Alrighty! This was a one shot, and I know that it probably wasn't very good. But this was inspired by the events that transpired at Youmacon 2007. Keep watching their website for the updates. For those of you who can't get to there for reasons known only to you and not the rest of the world, I shall tell you.

I and another cosplayer in my group are now dating. There is the reason behind the pairing. She was in costume as Ishida Uryuu, and I was Kurosaki Ichigo. The rest, as they say, is history!

Now, as always, please R&R! Thanx!

- athrun


End file.
